


After Party

by AllThingsEnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader Dean, Gay Sex, High School AU, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Not brothers, Porn, Sex, football star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsEnd/pseuds/AllThingsEnd
Summary: In which Sam is a junior and the football star, and Dean is a senior and one of the cheerleaders. And after every game, once the others have left and they have the locker room to themselves, they fuck so hard that it’s a better workout that either of them got during the game.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?

“Shit, Sam, that was one hell of a game!” The entire football team poured into the locker like a massive wave, whooping and yelling and pounding each other’s shoulders and backs, and bringing with them the stench of sweat and dirt and raging adrenaline. They had just beat their rival team, and it was all thanks to Sam Winchester. He was only a junior, but was the best player the school had ever seen. He was the one all the boys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to get with: tall and handsome, perfect hair, a strong and amazing athlete, and he was also a genius in the classrooms. And he managed to be all of this and not be a dick. It was unbelievable, really.

“Sam, I’m not even mad you stole that play from me, cuz I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that.”  
“Gabe, I didn’t steal the play from you!” Sam laughed, shoving Gabe. “You were ten yards behind me!”  
“Let me dream,” Gabe sighed with a dramatic flourish.  
“Sam, you kicked that guy’s ass, the one that nearly broke your neck last year!”  
“The kid with the weird last name, like Gah-dee or something stupid,”  
“Gadreel?”  
“Yeah!”  
Sam smiled at the floor for a second.  
“He let his guard down.”  
“Don’t you dare be modest,” Casey shouted, voice deep with playful anger.  
“Cas, I can’t help it!” Sam yelled back.

The din increased as half of them began to change and half of them moved toward the showers in the back of the locker room, everyone still shouting over each other and banging on the walls of each shower stall, adding the tinny echo to the noise, until their roar could be heard by the fans filing out of the bleachers back at the field.  
Slowly, the noise dropped back to a tolerable level as the boys began calling their farewells and leaving.  
Sam stood in only his jeans in the locker room, talking to Gabe and Cas and Jessie (with whom he had had a ‘thing’ the year before, but that had died pretty quickly), when the door opened and the two male cheerleaders came in. The cheer squad always had a stretching session after each game, meaning they didn’t come into the locker rooms until most of the football players were gone, and they really did not mind. Dean and Bailey, were their names, and they got a lot of shit from some of the players. Not the four that remained, though, really. Zach would tease them harshly whenever he got the chance, but not when these four were there, expecially Sam and Cas.

As they came in, Dean glanced up at the players, his eyes lingering on Sam’s wet hair and bare chest, muscled and glistening with drops of water his towel had not mopped up. But only Sam noticed the straying look, and as Dean looked away and followed Bailey to their lockers, Sam let his own eyes follow Dean, focusing in particular on the way his ass fit so perfectly into the pants of his cheer uniform.

“Sam, answer me,” Sam looked back up at Jessie. “Seriously, I was so relieved when you caught that one.”  
“Well it’s not like it was a hard one to catch. You’ve got an amazing throw. Okay, no offense, but you’ve got the best throw on the team, and I can’t be of much help catching if the throws are all bad. So, what would I do without you?”  
“Crash and burn,” Jessie teased. “Alright, I gotta go. Meaning you do, too, Cas, cuz I’m you’re ride.”  
“Wait, you’re giving rides?” Gabe asked, looking up from his phone.  
“Don’t you have a car?”  
“My parents took my keys away for a week.”  
“Finally noticed you’ve been stealing their liquor?”  
“Yup.”  
“Idiot. Alright, I got you. You good, Sam?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got my car.”  
“Cool. You coming to the after party right now?”  
“I'll be late, my parents want me to pick up my cousin Adam”  
“What a loser”  
“I know, but I have to”  
"Alright see you"  
"Later."

Dean and Bailey were still changing, though Bailey was done long before Dean. In fact, Dean was still in his uniform.  
“Dean, why are you always so frigging slow?” Bailey asked, pulling his jacket on over his shirt.  
“What? I’m not slow. You change fast.”  
“Whatever. I can’t stick around tonight, Fate and I are hanging out. Studying.”  
Dean grinned.  
“Right. And by studying, you mean making out on your living room couch while a romantic movie plays.”  
“You’re too clever, Dean. As long as its not Titanic. Hate that movie. Alright, see you in math.”  
“See you.”

Bailey slung his backpack on to his shoulder and left the locker room, giving a farewell nod to Sam, who was leaning against his locker texting, still shirtless. Sam returned the motion. Dean heard the locker room door open, then close, and immediately he felt a blush rise into his cheeks. He held his breath, listening, but he heard nothing. He remained frozen, facing his open locker, until he nearly jumped out of his skin as right beside his ear there was a crazy loud crash that happened to be Sam, slamming his fist into the lockers. Dean, heart pounding, barely daring to move, flicked his eyes to the side to see Sam’s hand against the locker next to his. Meaning Sam himself was right the fuck behind Dean.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Sam breathed in a low voice, right into Dean’s ear, sending shivers up and down Dean’s spine, and blood straight to his dick. Before Dean could respond, Sam’s mouth was on his neck, and he took his hand off the lockers and began feeling up Dean’s chest with them, sliding them lower until they reached the hem of his shirt, and then they snaked under it and ran up Dean’s bare front, running along his abs and then to his pecs. Dean closed his eyes, letting Sam’s fingers play gently with his nipples as his own hands gripped Sam’s forearms.  
“You were so sexy out there tonight, Dean,” Sam whispered between kisses that would certainly leave small red marks on his neck for at least a few hours. “I can still hardly believe you’re so flexible. You brought it, right?”  
“’Course I did,”  
Dean opened his eyes and let go of Sam’s forearms to reach into his open locker and unzip his backpack. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, closed the locker, and handed the bottle over his shoulder to Sam, who slid both of his hands out of Dean’s shirt to take it. Dean moved to turn around and face Sam, but Sam moved faster, and he pushed Dean forward so that he hit the lockers with a grunt, his front and palms and cheek pressed to the metal.

“You seem to forget how I like it, Dean,” Sam’s voice was so low that it rumbled in Dean’s ear, and he physically shuttered, which made Sam smirk. “Take off your shirt.” Sam backed up to give Dean just enough room for him to pull his shirt off over his head and cast it to the side. Sam leaned down and planted a gentle kiss between Dean’s muscular shoulder blades, his hands softly pressing into Dean’s sides, feeling his oblique muscles shift beneath his skin. Sam’s mouth trailed lower, and he bent his knees slowly, and soon he was kneeling behind Dean, his mouth playing on the sensitive skin just above the cheerleader’s waistband, his fingers sneakily hooking under the fabric. And he tugged it down, the uniform and compression shorts both, and as he did, his mouth moved down with them, wetting the skin as soon as it was exposed. Dean closed his eyes and brought his arms up, leaning his forearms against the lockers and his forehead against his forearms, trying so hard to not shiver like crazy as Sam’s tongue finally found the cleft in his ass, and dipped between his cheeks, and Dean could not help but let out a soft moan. When his clothes were low enough on his thighs, he helped Sam get them all the way off and stepped out of them, kicking them out of mind. And now he was completely naked, and Sam was behind him on his knees, eating out his ass. And Dean was bending at his middle, legs remaining perfectly straight as his torso became ever more horizontal as he slowly but surely bent forward, and Sam inched backwards to give him room to do so, so that Dean was at a perfect right angle, forearms still pressed against the locker, and Sam was able to lick and suck and nip at his entire ass and his balls, and his massive hands gripped each of Dean’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, allowing his tongue to reach absolutely everything. Dean inhaled deeply and his erection hardened fully as Sam’s tongue began to press into his ass, and he pushed backward into the football player as Sam began to tongue-fuck him, and soon he was moaning openly, and not long after that he was breathing out pleas of “oh god Sam don’t stop, don’t stop,” as his dick began to leak.

But all of the sudden Sam did stop, and he grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pulled him upright and around and slammed his back into the lockers, and he leaned in so, so close, his lips a hair’s breadth from Dean’s, his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop?” His voice was low and sensual. “Then we can’t get to the best part.”

And he kissed Dean full on the mouth, cutting off Dean’s inhale, pressing their bare chests together, and his hands slipped between Dean and the lockers and spread across his back, pulling him in closer, and he broke the kiss only to reseal it at a different angle, pulling at Dean’s lips with his, tongues battling for dominance, each taking in quick breaths when they could. Dean’s hands slid down Sam’s chiseled oblique muscles to his waist, to the front, and he undid Sam’s belt and button and zipper, but before he pushed the jeans down, Sam pulled back from the kiss for a moment and his own hand circled around and pulled the small bottle of lube from his back pocket. Dean took it, and soon Sam was as naked as Dean, and Dean’s lubed-up hand was pumping up and down the shaft of Sam’s penis as their lips once again attacked each other. Now their breathing was higher, their movements more desperate.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean gasped, letting go of Sam, and Sam got the hint. His mouth left Dean’s and moved lower to suck at his neck, and his hands left Dean’s back and moved lower, in between his thighs, one hand on each leg, and Dean helped himself be lifted so that Sam’s arms were folding his legs up toward his chest, the football player’s forearms against his thighs and his hands on his lower back. Sam rutted his dick against Dean’s own for a moment, both of them savoring the friction, but oh god he needed to be inside of Dean right fucking now. He repositioned his hips, still holding tight to Dean, and was so erect that once his tip found Dean’s ass, neither of them needed to guide it as Sam slowly pushed his hips up, his slicked member pushing through the ring of muscle at Dean’s entrance.

“Ah, ah, Sam,” Dean’s voice was high-pitched and soft, face upturned and eyes shut tight, and he dug his fingers into Sam’s back, clinging on to him as though his life depended on it. Sam latched his mouth on to Dean’s exposed neck and began sucking a hickey into his skin, each pull of his lips paired with his hips pushing himself further into Dean. “Ah, Sammy now, fuck, ah, ah!” Sam was all the way inside of Dean’s ass, and neither of them could wait a moment more. With hardly a moment’s hesitation, Sam pulled his hips back and then thrust them back up, and Dean let out a hoarse shout, and again, and Sam pulled his head away from Dean’s neck and kissed Dean, both of their lips ajar, both of them panting desperately each time they parted for merely a moment before colliding again. Sam was rocking his hips up into Dean so hard his entire body moving up and down against the locker. Lips locked, Sam slamming himself into Dean over and over, and suddenly Dean let out a yell, muffled by Sam’s mouth, and he pulled away and his head fell against the lockers, his face contorted in bliss, and Sam knew he had found it.

“Right there, Dean? That where you like it?” He carefully pulled back, and then pushed himself back into the cheerleader, as hard as he possibly could, right into Dean’s prostate, that bundle of nerves that made the young man scream in an oh-so-sexual sort of way, and Sam kept it up, each time Dean lost more air from his lungs and his wails turned to high gasping, a string of pleasure-blind “ah, ah, ah!” that drove Sam absolutely insane. He picked up his pace, driving his cock into Dean’s ass fast and hard, and he could feel the heat building low in his gut, and knew Dean must as well, for the senior’s hands leapt from his lower back to wrap around the junior’s muscled neck, desperate for any sort of leverage, and the sound of Sam slapping against Dean echoed obscenely throughout the locker room, chased by Dean’s gasping and Sam’s moaning and heavy, low breathing.

“Sammy, oh my god!” Dean breathed, barely able to think straight, and then he lowered his head to Sam, mewling into his shoulder, biting his skin to keep himself from screaming as Sam thrust deep into him over and over, unbelievably deep, unbelievably good. Waves of shared heat vibrated through them as both of them teetered on the edge, and their breathing became more erratic, Sam’s movements more uneven, and Dean began twitching like mad in Sam’s arms. “Oh my god, oh my- oh, oh, OH! Oh my god! Ah, ah, ah, ah!” With one last thrust right against his prostate, his orgasm ripped through him, every muscle in his body clenching, his legs flexing and pulling up toward his body, which only drove Sam deeper into him. And every muscle clenching means every single muscle, and he tightened around Sam, the new pressure and depth and Dean’s hot as fuck gasping and moaning and shouting drove Sam over the edge, and his breathing turned into gasps of his own, and in an octave considerably lower than Dean, Sam gasped out “ah! ah! ah!” as he orgasmed deep inside of Dean. Pleasure, hot and white and sweaty and perfect, pulsed through them, ecstasy, overwhelming.

Their chests were heaving, their mouths right up against each other’s skin, as they both came down from their highs. Slowly, carefully, Sam pulled out of Dean, the older man wincing as he did, and lowered his feet to the ground.

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed, and they both smiled.

“Damn right. Fuck, you gotta be the star of the game more often.”

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean, then touched just their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily.

“I’m always the star of the game.”


End file.
